fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC1
is the 1st episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 1st part of "Next Generation Arc". In this episode where Juliet Capulet transformed to Cure Amaterasu for the first time. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: After her mother died from mortal wounds, Juliet was raised by wolves along with Romeo. 17 years later, she met Koumori Nazo who will give her a "Spiritual Paintbrush" where she transformed herself into Cure Amaterasu to fight against an Ayakashi. Destiny is just beginning! Full synopsis: The story take place into a parallel universe where a new generation of Precures and Fairies are appeared, the Onmyouji-Precures and the Shikigami-Fairies. Romeo and Juliet are reincarnated as the Hanyou (half-youkai) after 400 years have passed since their deaths in previous lives. As a baby, Juliet was taken and raised by wolves after her mother's death, Romeo is also been taken and raised with her. 17 years later, they are grown up along with wolves, Juliet is very affected by her close friend's disappearance six months ago after having sealed Orochi into the Dragon's Gate, Oboro Iga, known as Cure Otohime and had inherited the Magatama Jewel she wore around of her neck. Meanwhile, Takamagahara is invaded by the Ayakashis led by Romeo's father, Leontes Van De Montague. The male bat, Koumori Nazo run away from Takamagahara under Portia's command. Leontes meet with Romeo and Juliet, he summons an Ayakashi by used an amulet paper. Romeo, Juliet and Koumori took refuge inside into the cave Amano-Iwato and blocked the enter with a giant rock and a Divine Talisman. Koumori explains that the Onmyouji-Precures have supernatural powers unlike the Precures. The Shikigami-Fairies are the spiritual fairies and cannot be seen by normal humans. He gives at Juliet a Spiritual Paintbrush and a Summoning Smartphone, but the conversation is quickly interrupted when the Ayakashi is about to destroy it. Juliet become Cure Amaterasu, known as the Sun Goddess. Unfortunately, the wolf pack are all decimated while protecting her, she defeated the Ayakashi in the first time by used the "Hot-Blooded Style" and the "Sunshine Wolf Blade". At the end of the episode, Hermione De Borromeo, appeared and had a heavy secret behind of her. Major Events * The Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! season starts with "Next Generation Arc", introducing all Crossover Characters and their main mascot. * The "Next Generation Arc" is the first story arc from "Beginning Saga". * Leontes Van De Montague, Romeo's father and Juliet's nemesis make his first appearance as a main antagonist. * Juliet transform into Cure Amaterasu the first time, and revealed she is the "Sun Goddess". * Cure Amaterasu using the first attack the first time "Sunshine Wolf Blade", and thus "Hot-Blooded Style". * An Ayakashi is summoned the first time. * Some characters from "Romeo X Juliet" make their first appearance, but they have not yet meet them. * Romeo appears as an ally. * This story take place into the Izumo Village from Kyoto, located into Japan. * As a baby, Juliet is reincarnated as an Hanyou (half-youkai, half-human), she was raised by wolves after her mother's death. Romeo is reincarnated into an Hanyou like Juliet, he has been sent to earth as a baby and raised by wolves with Juliet. However, their foster family are all killed by the Tsukumo-like Ayakashi summoned by Leontes. * Takamagahara is showed in the first time, and recently invaded by the Ayakashis led by Leontes. * Juliet received her Spiritual Paintbrush and a Summoning Smartphone from Koumori Nazo. * Koumori Nazo, the mascot of "Rosario + Vampire" appears as a mascot. * Oboro Iga, the character from Basilisk - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls appears in the first time only in the flashback. Trivia * Cure Amatersu's apparence is inspired with the main character of the same name from the popular video game, Ōkami. As Juliet is reincarnated as a Hanyou, she had wolf ears and tail, and her new appearance is similar of Holo from "Spice and Wolf". * Into one of the Shounen cliches, Juliet lives alone and being orphan as her mother died from injuries, but she was along with Romeo and being raised by wolves. Her mother is deceased tragically when Juliet is a child and was separated from her father during the attack. This is most main male heroes who lives in this situation, but Juliet is a female main character. * Into one of the Shounen cliches, Juliet have a quest to become a Onmyouji-Pretty Cure or to defeated Orochi and absolutely want to achieve, regardless of the obstacles. This is most main male heroes who lives in this situation, but Juliet is a female main character. * Into one of the Shounen cliches, in general, the story is based on a fictional world, but this is not the case, as the story takes place in Japan and mainly in Kyoto so they will exist in real life. * Juliet appears in the first eyecatch while Cure Amaterasu appears in the second eyecatch in first appearance. * When Juliet and Romeo are hided inside a cave with a giant rock, it refers to the famous Japanese mythology in which the goddess Amaterasu hiding at the same time the sun for a long time. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the "Tsukumogami" are the animated items or artifacts that celebrated their 100th anniversary and take life. Any object of this age of 100, whether a sword or a toy can become a Tsukumogami. They are considered spirits and beings in their own will and not as enchanted items. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Oboro Iga / Cure Otohime (flashback only) Mascots * Koumori Nazo Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Ayakashi * Fujin (flashback only) Secondary Characters * Antonio * Emilia * Regan * Conrad * Portia Clemenzia De Ebe * Hermione De Borromeo Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Next Generation Arc Category:Beginning Saga